


Mama

by Pangaea, Rosamine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, CREDENCE IS 42, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Foursome - M/M/M/M, GRAVES IS A GRAY 57, Kissing, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Post Mpreg, SERIOUSLY EVERYONE IS 18+, Sorry Not Sorry, THE BOYS ARE 20, Threesome - M/M/M, Triplets, Voyeurism, difficult birth, like 20 years post mpreg, no one is underage, teeeeeensy bit of teasing/degredation from Graves, they just wanna help, they're good boys, who have always loved their mama just a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosamine/pseuds/Rosamine
Summary: When Percival is called out of town on emergency business and leaves Credence alone, it's the job of their three full grown alpha sons to help him through an unanticipated heat.PLEASE READ ALL OF THE TAGS!





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> We realize this story is not for everyone please have mercy on us. . . all characters involved are slightly hesitant but enthusiastic participants . . . We just wanted to write something sweet and filthy XD - Pan
> 
> Pan is sweet and helped me make this a reality. They worry too much. <3 -Rose
> 
> beta'd by [granpappy-winchester](http://www.granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com)
> 
> ENJOY THE SIN!

 

 

     It’s still dark when Credence opens his eyes and knows that he is waking up around their regular time: early. Even though he promised himself he would sleep in today.

He reaches out his hand to brush aside the thick curtains of their canopy bed, his mate has a predilection for sleeping in complete darkness, and Credence had grown accustomed to it.

The window in their bedroom displays the warming grey of dawn and Credence sighs. If he went back to sleep now he’d be out for hours,  well after the sun was high. He may be a bit glum about Percival being called away for a whole weekend, but he was a grown man over 40. He would not hide in their bed, pining for his mate like some newly-bred whelp.

Credence kicks his feet over the edge of his bed and goes to start the day.

 

Despite his resolve, Credence finds himself lingering in the bath. He spoils himself with the various oils and soaps that he has made himself or received as gifts over the years. He stays in the steaming, perfumed water until his skin prunes. When Credence stands, with his skin pink and flushed from the water, he’s overtaken with a dizzy swoon. He catches himself on the edge of the tub and attributes his shakiness to the thick heat and scented steam of the room.

He doesn’t realize that he’s slipped on Percy’s scarlet robe until he’s half-way down the stairs.  Percival’s musk wafts up to his nostrils. His absent husband’s scent intensifies the dizzy flush from the bath, causing him to shiver.

In the kitchen he puts on a record to fill the silence and proceeds to make too much breakfast for just one person. He tries to not think about it as he reads the paper and drinks his coffee.

He contemplates what to do with himself for the rest of the weekend. He had taken the week off from his work as a cursebreaker, needing the sabbatical after a particularly trying case. Percival had been abruptly called away down to Washington DC to meet with one of the new regional directors.

Credence sighs, and rises and to clean up his dishes and leftovers. In that moment he hears the tell-tale snap and crack of someone apparating into his home.

His heart skips. With all the protective charms and wards around the house there were only four possibilities of who had just landed in his foyer. _It couldn’t be...he knew Percival’s business was pressing enough that there was no way he would just pop back in to see him_ . _Not without it being an emergency…._

He gathers his robe closer and hustles towards the front door. Two more figures land heavily on the floor. His face splits into a grin, cheeks burning, and he all but runs to greet his three sons.

 

 ~

 

The only successful pregnancy he and Percy had had produced fraternal triplet Alpha boys. They were conceived after a year of unsuccessful heats. Credence and Percival had stressed and wept as they considered the very real possibility that they were both far too physically and magically damaged to bring pups into the world. Finally, assisted by charms and potions and precise timing on both their parts, Credence’s scent changed and his belly began to swell.

Percival had lived to care for Credence during the pregnancy. Whenever he wasn’t called away to work he had been on his knees massaging and kissing his wife’s feet and legs; keeping him fed with only the hardiest and healthiest food. At night he would curl against Credence’s back, and bury his face in his neck and his cock in Credence’s wet hole.

“I’ve got you, love.” He would say sweetly and quietly while he lay his hands on all four of the miracles in his life.

The last three months had been abysmal for Credence. With him barely able to move and confined to strict bedrest, Percival had called for an early leave from MACUSA to be with Credence at all hours, day and night.

During the excruciating birth Credence had bled and cried and screamed from the queen size bed in the nursery Percival had provided for him. During his labor there had only been Percy and two witches, both of them top ranking healers. When it was finally over the witches had proclaimed, with no small amount of relief, that all three babies were active and perfectly healthy male alphas.

The first born has been immediately cleaned and wrapped and placed in Percival’s hands. The two witches and Percival had come to the head of his bed, each holding one of the mewling pups as he and his husband handed out the names they had decided on long ago.

Elijah for the first, Maccabee for the second, and Bartholomew for the last born. Credence still remembers clearly how just before he had slipped into an exhausted, dreamless sleep he had reached for his youngest, Bartholomew, and had brought him to his left breast to nurse.

 

~

 

Credence is exceptionally tall for an omega, but even at six feet his fine alpha boys loom over him. The smallest was at the perfect height to kiss his Ma on the forehead.

“My baby...Bat, how are you?” he brushes his youngest’s wild curls out of his eyes.

“Hey, Ma,” Bartholomew murmurs, cheeks blushing.

“Ma!” Elijah presses in fast and close, kissing Credence on his warm pink cheek and enveloping him in a tight hug. With his serious eyes and strong jaw he resembles his father the most out of the triplets.

Maccabee shuffles forward, stooped and smiling, and embraces Credence.

 

Credence feels dizzy all over again while gazing up affectionately at his sons.

 

“You're all home, is everything alright at school?” Credence says, fussing over his children. The boys were 20 and in their second year of college.

 Mac pushes up his glasses, “Everything is fine, Ma, we just wanted to visit.”

 “Come here, let me look at you...Mac, have you been growing again?”

Maccabee groans as Credence makes him stand up straight.

“He outgrew his dress robes again.” Elijah says, laughing and punching his brother softly in the shoulder.

“Did not, Eli!” Maccabee pushes Elijah back.

“You did!” Bartholomew cuts in. “I saw you at dinner last Friday and your robes didn't even reach your ankles.”

“Your father and I will send you longer robes before graduation.” Credence says warmly. “I just finished my breakfast and haven’t put anything away yet. I’ve made way too much for myself.”

    “We can definitely help you out with your too-much-breakfast problem, Ma.” Elijah winks.

 

They move through the house to the kitchen. Eli, Mac, and Bat are encouraged to sit the table. “No, no let me serve my boys, it’s my pleasure!” Credence says, earning flustered murmurs of “ _Ma . . ._ ”

Credence opens the cabinets and stands up on his toes to gather three bowls into his arms. As he comes down, a sudden sharp pain jabs at his abdomen, he cries once loudly, and the bowls slip from his arm to land on the counter. The cramp lingers, crawling downward to between his legs, accompanied by a single trickle of wetness.

Mac starts, “Ma? What's the matter?”

 

Credence stumbles. All three bolt from their chairs and move to catch him, it’s Eli who reaches him first and grips his arm to stop his fall. Credence is pressed against his eldest son, face against his firm chest and Eli’s thick fingers wrapped around his bicep. Credence is completely overwhelmed. The warmth and solidness and _wonderful scent_ coming off his son and

“Oh.” He says softly.

He stares up at Eli as his mind races. The extra warmth which lingered from the bath. The swooning waves as he had prepared breakfast. Shivering at the thought of his absent mate. Eli’s irresistible scent.

 

_When was the last time he had been in heat?_

 

He could not remember.

The magically-damaging ordeals of his past, and the potions taken to assuage the difficult conception and hard birth had left Credence with severely irregular and intense heats.

Where a typical Omegan cycle was one heat lasting 3-7 days approximately every three months, Credence would go months, sometimes even an entire year, between cycles. With little to no warning time from the first symptoms to full, overwhelming fall-to-his-knees fever.

Credence flushes.

“Oh. Oh my.” He says. He breathes out and looks up. Credence is caged in by all three of his sons whom he loved and adores. Stable and warm with concerned eyes and big gentle hands. _My boys_.

“Ma?” Mac says. “What’s wrong? Are you feeling dizzy?”

“You’re face is really warm.” Bat presses the backs of his fingers against Credence’s cheek.

Credence laughs and tries to right himself. “No, no. It’s only a little cold is all.” He attempts to move away, and finds that he can’t. Instead he nuzzles his face into his youngest’s hands and then, realizing what he’s doing, freezes.

“M-maybe you boys should go visit your Aunt Queenie? She’s been asking after you--”

_Maybe one of you should send an owl to your Father?_

As warmth fogged his mind he couldn’t tell if his thick tongue had managed to say this or if he had just thought it.

 

“Mama, no, we’re not going to leave you alone like this.” Bat steps up beside him and takes Credence into his arms.

 

~

 

While the boys grew up hardy and smart and kind, they also grew up unconditionally adored by their mother. They were never unruly beasts. All unsavory behavior was gently but firmly disciplined out of them.

Percival and Credence loved their sons with all their hearts, and the circumstances that surrounded making the pups made them cherish every moment they had with them that much more.

But Credence was always the one with the warmest hugs, the sweetest kisses, and most reassuring words. Credence had allowed them to suckle until they were three. After nursing sessions all four of them would often curl up to nap together in a warm pile, Percival joining them on occasion.

As young boys they would often argue amongst themselves who would get to marry Mama when they were old enough. Elijah, being the oldest, felt it should be him by that right. Maccabee would argue that having the fortune of being born minutes before his brothers did not automatically make him an ideal mate for their smart and beautiful mother. Bartholomew would timidly pipe up that he was the one who loved Mama the most so it should be him.

These debates would end in mock-growling and play-posturing and nothing settled for sure.

 

~

 

They lead Credence to the parlour. The room is full of enough soft couches and pillows and books and records to keep their Ma comfortable. Eli and Mac race out of the room. Eli to prepare several cool, wet towels, and Mac to make their Ma’s favorite tea.

Bat is left alone with Credence. He cradles him close, warm from the heat radiating off his damp skin.

“C’mon, Ma. Let’s get you laid down,” Bat says. He leads Credence to the couch close to the window. Light-headed from his mother’s clear sweet musk, Bat feels his belly twist.

He had always been the smallest, Credence’s unspoken, but well-known, favorite... _his_ _baby boy._ Bat had always been the one running to his Ma to cling, and cry, and share his joys, and sorrows, and questions. Seeing his mother in pain is not something Bat can handle.

_“Uhn!”_

Credence buckles and grips at Bat’s shoulders as another cramp, accompanied by a release of slick and fresh pheromones, torments his body.

Distressed, Bat whines high and thin, clutching Credence tighter as he lowers him. They both go down onto the couch, Credence’s arms wrapping around his neck and cupping his skull. Bat buries his face in his mother’s hot neck. His panicked breathing only serving to envelope his senses with the thick, sweet, blissful scent of _home and safe_ _and spices and having his belly full and being held and oh he loves his Mama_ _but he’s in pain and if he can help somehow even though he’s smaller but he’s still an Alpha_ and he parts his lips and mouths along Credence’s throat.

He wraps his arms around his beautiful hurting Mama and Mama holds him back and gasps his name he knows exactly what he is meant to do.

 

“ _Oohhhhh_ , Bat. Baby, I’m _aching_ . . .”

 

~

 

Eli and Mac spot each other at opposite ends of the hallway. Mac has a tray laden with an antique deco tea set, pot cheerfully steaming alongside a sugar bowl, a small creamer, and a plate piled high with thick lavender and lemon cookies.

Eli carefully balances a large bowl of water in one hand while clutching several small towels in the other. They inch towards the parlour doors with tight, careful steps, urgency and restraint stiffening their forms as they clutch their burdens in their hands.

When they are close they hear their mother cry out sharply.

They both stop short, water slopping and tray shuddering. They steady themselves as they lock eyes, alarmed and faces pale.  

 

" _Ahh...Yes...that's right, yes._ Oh, Battie, you’re doing so good for your Ma...a little bit harder..."

 

Eli and Mac push open the doors and freeze at the sight of their youngest brother fucking their Ma. Credence and Bat wriggle belly to belly, Credence’s robe spills red against the couch, spread open like a candy wrapper revealing strawberry and cream, flushing and skin wet.

The bowl of water goes crashing to the floor, followed by fluttering towels. Mac only _barely_ manages to not drop the fully loaded tray, forcing himself to clench his fingers tight around the handles.

Red faced, Elijah blurts, "Bat! You can't do that! I'm the oldest! I get to breed Mama first! We talked about this!"

At Eli’s sharp tone Bat growls, which turns slowly into a whine and buries his face harder against his Mama's neck--mouthing and licking and seeking comfort while he pistons his hips harder, drives deeper into the slick, tugging heat. Credence tightens his thighs against his hips and cries out into his ear.

Eli stumbles towards the blissed out pair. He drops to his knees and crowds close to his Mama’s face. He nuzzles along Credence’s forehead and temples and down to his parted lips. Eli kisses clumsy and open mouthed while he quietly begs.

"Please let me help you, Ma. I'm the biggest and the strongest. Please, I can take care of you.”

Credence reaches up with a heavy hand and caresses Eli’s face, “Baby--Ah!”  Credence bows back and clenches while Bat arches and whines, bucking his hips hard as he gasps and shivers and finally slows.

Credence lets his head slump back against the cushions and lets out a frustrated moan. He is still _burning._

 

"Eli, sweetie. Mama needs you next, alright?"

Eli flushes and nods eagerly. "Yeah. Yes Mama."

He stands up to strip out of his clothes, the massive bulk of his cock straining against his trousers. Eli directs a firm but anxious growl towards his younger sibling, urging him to move aside.

Bat raises his head and responds with an impatient snort. Bat rubs his nose and lips against Credence’s before carefully pulling out, Eli crowding him out of the way.

“Such a good boy for me, Eli. Lift my legs up, baby.”

Eli kneels and props Credence’s calves over his shoulders. Eyes glazing over, he teases his cock around Credence’s lax hole before sliding inside at Credence’s impatient whine. Credence’s head falls back with relief as Elijah begins to fuck him, big hands firm on his thighs.

“Yes, that's it, honey. You're doing so good. _Ah!_ Mama likes it a little rougher when he’s in this position....”

Eli doubles his efforts, and falls forward bracing his hands to the couch, bending Credence in half.

He gasps, “Ma--Oh, Ma. I love you. I  want--”

“--I know baby, I love you too.” Credence says panting, “ _Ohhh_ , Elijah--Harder, baby! Harder!”

  

Credence cants his hips up, meeting the new fast pace of Eli’s thrusts, his eyes boring into Credence’s own. _Too much like his Father’s_. Eli bends down to swipe once at his mother’s parted lips with his tongue, growling softly, nuzzling his jaw.

Credence turns his head away to regard his middle son, who remains standing, red-faced and wide eyed in the center of the room, clenching the tray. Credence lifts his hand and crooks his fingers, calling Mac to him.

 "Come here, Mac. Ma will make you feel good with his mouth, okay?"

 

The tray is set on the table as quickly and carefully as the flustered boy can manage.

“Yes, Mama!” Mac says. He pulls at his clothes, desperately aching and is at his Ma’s side before long.

Eli growls short and soft, Mac bares his teeth right back.

“Boys.” Credence chastises them.

Credence smiles up at Mac with half-closed eyes, rocking with Eli’s thrusts. He props a thick pillow beneath his head and reaches up to guide the heavy, dripping cock between his lips. He suckles and licks at the swollen head, swirling his tongue and sipping at the copious, leaking come that would provide essential nutrients for his heat exhaustion.

The sight makes Mac’s knees wobble.

“Ma.” He gasps. He slides his fingers into Credence’s wet hair, running a thumb across his heated forehead. Credence feels too warm.

At the onset of an omega’s heat there was always the initial wave of heat fever, said to be the most all-consumingly intense period of a heat. It was supposed to dissipate once the omega was knotted by an alpha.

Mac slowly came to realize, that while hard and leaking and swimming in the haze of a mild rut, his knot had failed to swell even slightly, and despite the fact that Bat had reached completion inside their Ma, he hadn’t tied to him. If they couldn’t knot their mother then the most intense period of his heat fever wouldn’t break.

Mac looks to his brother; Eli constantly rumbling low moans as he threw his whole body into his thrusts.

 

“Eli . . .Eli is your knot swelling?” Mac says. Snapped out of his daze Eli looks at him in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Bat didn’t knot Ma. Is your knot forming? Ma’s heat fever is still real high.”

“ _Ahh_ \--” Eli whines. “No, why?”

 “The pheromones. It’s gotta be. Our pheromones are incompatible--because, well.”

 

Mac whips his head to look at Bat, who is curled into the plush armchair, blushing, watching intently, and slowly chewing on one of the shortbread cookies.

“Bat!” Mac says. Bat snaps his eyes to his brother’s.

“Ye-Yes?”

“Go and get one of Papa’s unwashed shirts from the laundry! Hurry!”

Bat scurries out of the room, treat clenched in his teeth, pulling on his trousers. Eli has reached his peak, moaning and grinding and sweating, whimpering soft little pleas of “Ma--love you. Ma-- _Ahh-uhhn!”_  

He thrusts in hard right as he comes.

Credence’s moans reverberate up Mac’s cock causing him to cry out and brace himself on the arm of the couch.

Eli pulls out, softened and wet, passing a concerned glance over his mother’s straining and unspent cock laying dark against his belly.

Mac gently pulls free of Credence’s mouth, stroking his palm reassuringly over his cheek as Credence sobs piteously at the loss of both alpha cocks.

 

“It’s okay, Ma.” Mac says.

_“Mac, baby. I’m burning up..”_

“I know, Ma, I know and we’re going to help you.” Mac says and takes Eli’s place between Credence’s open legs. His hole is flushed and gaping, drooling thick come onto the cushions. His breathing dwindles into pained whines.

Mac strokes Credence’s thigh, and brings his hands down to pat at his hips. “Ma..turn over..onto your belly.”

Credence groans and grips Mac’s hard cock. “Baby, please I need you,” Credence says, his words slur together.

“I’m here, Ma, I’m here. Come on, please turn over.”

Credence shifts onto his side and allows Mac to pull him up on his knees into a proper breeding pose. Credence has his ass in the air, come running down his quivering thighs, scarlet robe pooling over his shoulders.

_“Please. Please.”_ whimpers Credence.

 

Eli is back to crouching before his mother’s face, nuzzling and kissing at his lips. Bat runs back into the parlour.

“Mac!” Bat says, “I’ve got one of Papa’s shirts!”

Credence snaps up, eyes unseeing, mouth hanging open.

“ _Alpha?”_ He says quietly.

Bat holds out the shirt and Credence snatches it from him and curls face down into the couch with it against his nose, fists clenching, back arching and thighs spreading and hips rocking.

_“Alpha, alpha, please. Please.”_ He says.

Mac places a firm hand on his Ma’s lower back and presses his belly to the couch, holding him still as he lines up and slides so easily into his wet hole.

Credence slams back onto him with a shout, trying to get every inch of the alpha’s thick cock into him. He grinds and writhes and Mac has to seize his hips to get him under control. He braces himself and fucks Credence with deep hard thrusts. Credence meets him with every hard rock of his hips, face buried in the shirt, muffling his cries.

Mac bends forward, burying his nose against his mother’s scent glands and breathing deep, trying to trigger his knot to give Credence some modicum of relief. Credence continues to squirm fruitlessly on his cock. Pressing against Credence’s neck, Mac catches a whiff of his father’s unwashed shirt underneath the perfume of the heat.

 

Blessedly, his cock hardens further and Mac snarls as his father’s old musk triggers a _RIVAL/jealousy/MINE_ reaction and his knot begins to swell. They both moan at the stretch, Mac breathing hard and pushing against Credence’s clenching muscles, his half-formed knot sinking deep inside.

_“Yes! Yes, alpha.”_ Credence says, gasping and grinds back. He’s still not full enough and he whines high again.

Mac rights himself and presses three fingers past Credence’s loose rim and underneath his half-hard knot; he rubs hard against Credence’s prostate. He reaches with his free hand and grips Credence’s leaking cock.

Nose full of his mate’s scent and his hole stuffed full of knot, Credence throws back his head and screams, his hole clenching and his cock spurting into Mac’s tight fist. The hard cinch of Credence’s hole triggers Mac’s own orgasm and he comes, gently pulling out his fingers in a steady trickle of seed.

He pulls the rapidly deflating knot carefully out of Credence and sits back on his heels catching his breath. Credence is still on his hands and knees, blissed out, spit running down his chin, come leaking from his spent cock and his burning hole.

“Ma…” Mac says and gently eases Credence onto his side, avoiding the damp mess on the couch cushions.

“Thank you. Thank you, boys. Thank you.” He whispers softly as his eyelids begin to flutter. “I’m not--it’s not over.“ He slips into a light doze.

 

Bat crawls closer and presses against Eli’s side whining softly. Eli reaches up, wraps one arm around his brother’s shoulder, and places his other hand against Credence’s forehead.

“The fever is going away, Mac.” Eli says.

Mac re-arranges Credence’s robe as their Ma begins to shiver.

“Why weren’t we able to knot Ma?” Bat says.

Mac unconsciously pushes up his glasses with his clean wrist, “I can only imagine it has to do with incompatible familial pheromones. We managed to break the fever with Papa’s shirt, but that’s not going to be enough for three more days of this.”

All three of them look towards their softly snoring mother, still restless and sweating.

“Bat,” Mac says to his brother, “go send Violet with a letter to Papa. We need him home as soon as possible.”

 

Knowing they have very little time before their mother will wake and need to be bred again, they set about cleaning up the couch, the rug, and then themselves. Minimal, but clean clothing is donned and the water bowl and tea are reset and reheated.

Eli places a warm damp towel against Credence’s forehead and crowds him against the back of the couch, keeping him warm.

By the time Credence’s eyes are blinking open again, Bat has returned from sending out the little family owl and is carrying a tray of sliced cold sausage, apples and hard cheese. The four of them eat quickly and drink hot tea, regaining their strength.

Credence eventually moans and pushes the towel away, his cheeks pink and brow damp again.

“Ma, just drink a little more water.” Eli says. Credence pushes the glass aside and presses Eli sitting upright into the couch.

_“Alpha....”_ Credence moans as he straddles him, robe falling apart again.

“It’s okay, we’ve got you, Ma,” Mac says and rises, picking up Percival’s shirt. Using his wand he conjures up a small glass vial, extracts and distills the scent into a liquid. He dips two finger tips against the mouth of the vial and smears his, and his brother’s scent glands at their necks.

Credence plants his face in Eli’s neck, grips his shoulders, and rides him into oblivion on the couch.

When Eli is spent and shaking and his knot softening, Credence climbs off, reaches for Mac and exhausts him, and then cries for Bat.

 

They fuck and sweat and cry, then clean up and eat and do it all over again and again until the sun is bleeding into night. The boys realize after the third round that they will never be enough, that they desperately need their father but it’s such a long owl-flight to Washington DC. All they can do after the latest round of trying to satiate their Mama is walk him to his bathtub, where they wash his hair and sponge his tacky skin to try and relax him into sleeping.

Clean and dry, they dress Credence in the softest pajamas he has and tuck him under the covers and then themselves all around him. Credence wakes after an hour, moaning and crying, half asleep and exhausted and hurting, causing the boys to whine softly in distress.

Bat kisses his mother’s neck and touches his face while Mac uses his hands to bring Credence to orgasm.

Eli goes to the kitchen to pour a small glass of sleeping draught. As soon as Credence slumps over asleep against his pillow the boys relax, curl closer and try to get as much rest as they can.

 

~

 

_Credence wakes, and he is still burning. Everything is too soft and too hot and too wet and he’s pinned down. He shifts and whines and the heavy forms that were caging him in begin to rouse and make soothing noises, touching him with big hot hands. Credence kicks away the blankets and pulls at sweat-drenched clothes and three sets of hands gently pull his fingers away and undress him._

_They slide against his skin, along his collarbones and down his sides, pushing away damp fabric and lingering firm on his small leaking breasts and his aching cock, his wet open thighs. He trusts them and he loves them and he is safe but he_ **_aches_ ** _so much and it’s not the same even though there are_ **_three_ ** _of them it’s not--it’s not his. It’s not_ him _._

_“Alpha?” He whimpers, knowing he is too far away._

 

~

 

Percival apparates into the foyer of his home sweating, stinking, and exhausted.

 

He had been woken from a dead sleep at 4 am by a consistent tapping on the window of his hotel room. He had spotted the family’s tiny ruby-eyed albino owl, Violet, outside on the sill when he’d switched on the light. He’d unfolded the small letter with shaking hands and found he recognized Bartholomew's large, looping script.

 

_Papa,_

_Ma’s gone into heat. Eli, Mac, and I are doing our best to care for him, but we need you to come home immediately._

_~Love Bat_

 

 

While Percival had been relieved, he was still gripped with urgency over his mate’s condition, knowing how unpredictable and severe Credence’s heats were. Percival had set about dressing quickly, packing his things, leaving a note for his hosts and setting out for the nearest train station. He caught the earliest train he could at 5:15 in the morning, and sat bundled, sweating, and trying his best not to fret the entire five hour ride into New York City. He apparated as inconspicuously as possible from the station, through the streets, to their brownstone.

 

 ~

  

In the foyer Percival peels off his heavy coat and scarf and drops his bags, shedding his boots. He shakes the last of the snow off himself as he listens to the unnerving silence.

“Credence?” He says.

He stalks into the kitchen, sniffing the air. _“Boys? Bat . . . Eli? . . .”_

Had they left? Were they still asleep? Graves rakes his fingers through his iron gray hair and scratches at his beard when he catches a faint whiff of heat perfume and follows it straight to the doors of the master bedroom.

He pushes open the door and is immediately hit with a wall of thick, feverish pheromones radiating from his mate and their children on the bed. The conflicting sweet-spice and tart-iron scents fight to fill his senses.

Percival freezes, taking in the kinetic scene before him as his cock rapidly thickens.

 

Credence is almost completely obscured by their sons’ bodies. His mate is on his side, face close to the edge of the bed as Eli feeds him his swollen cock. Bat is curled against his mother’s back, arms wrapped entirely around Credence’s torso, left leg thrown across Credence’s hips, with his face buried in the dark curling hair, purring and growling.

Mac’s back faces his father. He kneels between Credence’s thighs; Percy can see his mate’s left leg thrown over Mac’s shoulder, the other between Mac’s legs, toes spreading and clenching. Percy sees the slow steady in-out of Mac’s right arm as he works his fist inside his mother.

All four are writhing, moaning, sweating messes.

Percival clears his throat.

The response is instantaneous as all three boys freeze in place, wide and wild eyes snapping to him.

 

"Boys, what do you think you're doing?"

 

“Papa!” Bat cries in relief. He untangles from Credence and scrambles to press himself tight to his father’s side. Percival winds his arm around his youngest’s waist and regards his other two sons.

 

"Ma--Ma was in pain. We had to do _something_ ," Mac says, still wrist deep in his Ma's needy hole. He carefully pulls his fist out and stills.

 

"We were only trying to help," Bat says, whimpering and scenting his father’s neck.

 

Eli stares challengingly into Percival’s eyes. He says, "And you weren't here."

His fingers smooth against Credence’s hair, his cockhead still firm between the plush lips. Percival levels a glare at his eldest, and takes a single intent-laden step towards the bed. Eli relents, breaking eye contact and retreating fast to stand against the wall.

 

" _Mmmm…._ Percy?" Credence says, blinking dazedly up at him and purrs, licking away the cum around his lips.

 

"I'm here, babydoll. Have you been good?" Percival says warmly. Mac flees from the bed as Percival moves to sit. "I can see you have been, with how sloppy your cunt is."

Credence whines high and needy. He rolls, wriggling onto his belly, spreading his legs and canting his dripping ass skyward, eyes pleading for his mate.

“Please, Percy. _Alpha. Please_.”

 

    The three boys huddle together on the settee at the foot of the bed. They all watch, transfixed, as their Ma presents perfectly for their father. The greying Alpha strokes his curved back.

 

"So good for me, Credence. No one else but me can ever satisfy you."

 

_"Alpha,"_ Credence whines. He sways his hips, displaying himself. Percival delivers a sharp smack against one pert cheek.

 

"But you're also a slut,” Percival teases, eyes sparkling, “letting our own sons fuck you. But that's alright. I'm going to make you forget them."

 

    He sheds his remaining clothes and takes his rigid prick in one hand, seizing Credence’s hip with the other. Percival lines up and presses into his wet, open mate, thick cock completely sheathed in one firm thrust. Credence wails, clenches the quilt in his fists and throws himself back to meet Percy’s punishing thrusts.

    _“Ahhhh! Oh! Thank you! Ah! Thank you, Alpha--Percy--I’m-!”_

Credence comes screaming, thick creamy ropes shooting from his cock as a flood of slick spurts around Percival’s still pistoning cock.

He keeps one firm hand on Credence’s hip, with the other he grips a fistful of the omega’s hair. Pulling Credence up onto his hands and knees he aims Credence’s blissed out face towards the boys.

Percival is relentless as he continues to pound into his spent mate, knot swelling to it’s peak.

"See this, pups.” Percival says. “This is why you can't satisfy your Ma. This cunt is meant for me."

He shoves his solid knot against the wet loose hole, popping inside easily, and Credence passes out as he’s stuffed full, plugged up and filled with his mate’s seed.

 

Percival eases himself and Credence onto their sides making sure his mate’s breathing and pulse are steady. Credence’s eyes are already fluttering, his hips grinding against the Alpha’s knot. Panting, Percival looks to his sons, sitting huddled and gazing wide-eyed at their parents.

   

“I know you boys were worried about your mother. You did an excellent job taking care of him. We both love you very much.”

 

“We--we love you too, Papa,” says Mac. He tightens his arms around his brothers. “We’ll leave you to take care of Ma…”

 

As Eli, Mac and Bat retreat from the room they could hear their mother softly inquiring, _“Alpha?”_ just before they shut the door.

 

_“Sh. Sh. Shhh. I’ve got you, my boy.”_

 

~

 

By the time dusk is settling outside Credence sits propped up in their bed by several plush pillows. He’s dressed in Percival’s discarded shirt with the thick blanket pulled up to his chest. Warmth still flushes his skin slightly, but his mind is clear and calm for the first time since yesterday morning. Beside him alpha is taking a well-earned nap burrowed deep under the covers, snuffling and snoring.

Credence reaches out to stroke a few strands of gray hair from Percival’s face. He loves him so much.

Credence helps himself to a glass of water and a few strawberries. One of the boys had left a tray with a pitcher of water and cut up fruits and meats at some point.

There’s a soft knocking on the door. He glances at Percy, not wanting to call out and risk waking him. The door clicks open and Bat’s dark eyes and head full of curls peak around the edge.

“Hi, Ma.” He says carefully.

Credence smiles. “Hello, baby. Did you come to check up on us?”

Bat moves further into view and nods his head.

“Mac and Eli are here too.” He says quietly, noticing his sleeping father. Credence grins and motions with his hands for them to join him.

All three were loosely dressed but looked clean and rested. They move to sit at the side of the bed.

 

“How are you feeling, Ma?” Eli kneels, taking Credence’s nearest hand.

 

"Better. It's good that you boys helped. “ Credence says, making sure to look at each of them. “I'm afraid I still wore your Papa out, though.”

“We love you so much Ma we couldn't stand seeing you in pain,” Bat says, pressing closer.

"My sweet boys. I love you too.” Credence says, touching his chest right over his heart. “Now shoo. Get yourselves some dinner. I'll make sure your Pa helps me out till the end."

They crowd against him and press kisses to his cheeks and forehead. Overheated, Credence smiles and fusses at them until they leave the room, glancing back at him until the door is shut once again. Credence feels the heat in his face, the weariness of his whole body, and glances down at his beloved mate still in a deep stone sleep.

He really should rest before the fever takes them both again. Credence burrows down under the covers against Percival. In his sleep Percival catches his scent and presses closer, wrapping his arm around his spouse’s waist. Credence tucks himself under Percival’s chin closes his eyes and breathes deep and even.

They would all sit down and talk when the Heat has dissipated, but for now Credence drifted off to sleep and everything was perfect.


End file.
